


Tainted Love

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assurances, Exorcism, Love Confessions, M/M, Morale/self esteem boosting, Rutting, Secrets Revealed, Tomas really just loves Marcus, Truths come to light, jacuzzi, jacuzzi sex, tender love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: While exorcising a demon, some secrets come to light that make Marcus very unsure of himself and his feelings.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This story takes place early in the road trip between season 1 and season 2, maybe the 2 or 3 months in.
> 
> Title is from song "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell

   "That's cute old grey lion. You think that he will love you? You think that he will allow you to lay with him and touch him? You are not worthy. You are tainted. Everything you touch is tainted. You would be giving him nothing but tainted love." The demon they were currently exorcising spat at Marcus.

   "By all that is holy, I command that you leave this child of God!" Marcus shouted at the demon chained to the bed they had set up in the family's barn as Tomas stood in the back echoing his own prayer holding the bible.

   The demon laughed and said "You do nothing but lead this young cub down a dangerous path...run the risk of him becoming tainted! That is all you do! You taint everything you touch! You tainted Mouse and caused her to become possessed! You left her there to fight alone because your touch would cause her more pain!"

   Marcus clenched his teeth and fists as Tomas said "Marcus! Ignore it!"

  "Yes Marcus ignore me. You know you can't though. It is true everything I say. You would taint the young cub more than I if I fucked him. Perhaps that is what I'll do."    

   In a flash Marcus rushed at the demon and wrapped his arms around the vessel's throat saying, "You will not touch him!"

  "Marcus!" Tomas shouted rushing over and pulling Marcus off as the demon coughed but laughed spewing blood and bile at the two. Tomas pulled Marcus back saying "Calm down! Remember what you told me. Can't let it get to you."

   Marcus looked at Tomas saying "I...you're right."

   Tomas smiled saying "I don't know if I have ever heard you say that to me before." Marcus also smiled when Tomas cupped Marcus' neck saying "Don't listen to it...it is not true."

   Marcus placed his hands on Tomas' wrist as the demon said, "Tainting the young cub are you. Not sure God would approve of you cock sucker." 

   "Don't listen." Tomas whispered resting his forehead against Marcus' as Marcus nodded. They parted and together turned and facing the demon shouting out prayers with renewed strength.

\-------

   Marcus leaned against the truck watching Tomas shake the parents' hands as he took their praises and thanks for saving their son. Tomas just nodded and smiled before waving and walking towards the truck. Marcus looked at him then looked down scuffing the toe of his boot against the pavement.

  "You all right?" Tomas asked standing in front of Marcus looking at him.

  Marcus shrugged saying "I guess. We should probably get a move on...best to leave town after an exorcism...can cause some issues."

  Tomas nodded and said, "I understand. Let's get going shall we?" They climbed in the truck and left the farm house. They drove in silence with just the music from the radio playing when Tomas suddenly said "Marcus about what the demon said..."

  "Just not right now." Marcus responded as Tomas just nodded and pulled out the folded map trying to find a new destination.

  It was around 8 at night of the following day when they finally decided they were far away to stop and rest. Tomas went in to get a hotel room as Marcus stayed in the truck. Marcus knew that Tomas wanted to talk about what the demon said and Marcus wanted to talk about it too, but he just felt ashamed.

  In a way the demon was right. He would just taint Tomas. Tomas was just pure, good, young and beautiful. He, on the other hand, was mangy and old and battered...a stray where Tomas was a show animal.

  Even if Tomas did swing that way he deserved better than Marcus, if he decided to once again break his vows he deserved to do it with someone not as broken as Marcus.

  Marcus let out a sigh and rested against his seat when the door opened and Tomas said, "Got us a room. Their last one."

  "Lucky for us." Marcus muttered as Tomas climbed in and they drove towards their room. Parking the truck, they got out as Tomas grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Marcus followed as Tomas opened the door and flipping on the light entered as Marcus followed.

  Marcus looked around seeing it was like all the other rooms, two queen size beds, a dresser with a TV, a closet and a room that led to a bathroom. Marcus claimed the bed nearest to the door as Tomas claimed the other one and walked into the bathroom.

  "Damn..." Tomas said as Marcus walked over curious as to why Tomas was cursing. Marcus peered over Tomas and stood there shocked realizing just what Tomas was cursing at.

  Instead of the usual shower and tub combination, there was an in ground Jacuzzi that could easily fit two grown men. "How much did you pay for this?"

  Tomas looked back at him saying, “Nothing more expensive than usual I guess they cut us a deal?"

  Marcus snorted saying, "Bet it is broken." he left as Tomas just rolled his eyes and walked over to it turning it on.

  "It works!" Tomas called from the bathroom as Marcus started removing his boots and jacket as Tomas stuck his head out saying, "You are welcome to join me. It is big enough for us both. And it has jets." Marcus just turned to look at Tomas but saw that he was gone. Marcus let out sigh admitting that the offer did sound really good.

  Tomas sat in the tub letting out a content sigh as the warm water eased his aching muscles and the jets lulled him into a state of relaxation. He heard the door open and opened his eyes saw Marcus enter with a towel around his waist.

  Tomas just smiled saying "The water is great."

  "Yeah heard you all the way out there." Marcus dropped the towel and got in staying far on his side of the tub.

  He let out a soft sound of contentment as Tomas looked at him saying "See the noises were warranted." Marcus just gave a noncommittal sound as they sat in silence broken only by the jets. "The demon was wrong Marcus. You are not tainted...noting you touch is tainted."

  "Can we just..."

  "If we don't do it now it won't come out."

  "After we're done in here. Let's just relax."

  Tomas sat up some and said softly "I uh wouldn't be against...you know...those things it said I would never do." Marcus instantly opened his eyes and turned to Tomas seeing his face flush and wondering if it was because of the water or the subject matter.

  "Tomas..."

  Tomas turned to him and said "I...love your touch Marcus. Even when you do it in a platonic manner and I uh...sometimes wish..."

  "Your vows Tomas." Marcus sighed as Tomas rolled his eyes.

  "I know, I know. But God brought us together...and I...oh forget it." Tomas added quickly ducking under the water as much as the space would let him.

  Marcus just sat there looking at the space that once held Tomas and scooting over reached into the warm water and pulled Tomas up. "Killing oneself is a sin Tomas." Marcus said with smirk as Tomas blinked water from his eyes.

  "I was pretty much doing that myself with embarrassment."

  "I just don't want to cause you pain...I saw what your little tryst with Jessica did to you...did to your spiritual soul...I don't want to cause that."

  Tomas reached up and gently cupped Marcus' face saying, "You won't. I want you Marcus...I have for a long time..."

  Marcus closed his eyes and said, "You deserve so much better than me. The demons is right..."

  "NO!" Tomas said a little louder than he meant. He pushed Marcus back against the side of the tub and climbed onto his lap.

  "Look at me carino." Tomas urged as Marcus leaned his head back to look into those blazing brown eyes that he had grown to love. "You are beautiful. Yes you are rough around the edges but who isn't. Your soul is good, is pure...you are gorgeous. Your touch is anything but tainting. I crave your touch...it grounds me...makes me feel whole. You make me feel whole. You are beautiful." Tomas finished with a whisper gently running his fingers over Marcus' face and through his hair. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

  "Tomas..." Marcus whispered hearing the sincerity in those words that made his heart race.

  Tomas smiled and said, "You are loved."

  Tomas felt moisture on Marcus' cheeks as Tomas leaned down and kissed the tears whispering endearments. He felt Marcus' arms wrap around his waist while one slowly moved up his back tracing is spine.

  Tomas shuddered in his arms despite the heat in the bathroom and said "Oh Marcus..." Marcus continued watching Tomas he let his hand cup Tomas' neck then twine through his hair then finally running it down his face. Tomas sat there, breathe coming out quicker, as Marcus' hand ran over his collarbone and slowly down his chest.

  "How did I get so lucky to have someone so gorgeous and caring as you..." Marcus whispered as Tomas took Marcus' hand in his saying kissing it.

  "God knows that you deserve it. You deserve something like this after all the trials and tribulations he put your through." Tomas leaned forward and whispered in Marcus' ear "I am your award...so take it." Tomas smirked feeling the shudder that went through Marcus' body and the hardening he felt of Marcus' cock.

  Tomas drew back some seeing Marcus' pupils dilate with lust and want so that the blue was almost not visible. Marcus buried his hand in Tomas' wet hair and pulled him forward a kiss.

  It was tentative at first but then grew more passionate. Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus neck moaning into the kiss as Marcus gripped Tomas' hair tighter and pulled Tomas closer with the arm wrapped around his waist. They started rutting against each other as they parted when Marcus said "Tomas...you sure..."

  "Yes. I want you...I want everything you can give and I will give you everything in return." Tomas panted as Marcus started kissing Tomas' neck and licking off the water that was there and on his collarbone. Tomas gasped in pleasure grinding harder against Marcus whispering his name as Marcus continue to kiss and lick Tomas' neck, collarbone, and chest.

  Tomas cupped Marcus' face with his hands and lifted his head up heated gaze meeting heated gaze. Tomas pulled Marcus' face towards his as their lips almost touch just taking in each others breath and essence. Finally Marcus let out a soft growl in the back of his throat and surged forward kissing Tomas.

  They kissed passionately grinding against each other when Tomas gasped feeling Marcus breach him with a finger. "This okay?" Marcus asked against his lips now wanting to cause his partner any discomfort.

  "God yes...I want more."

  "I have heard that water is probably not the best place for that...and I don't have the patience to get out, dry off and move to the bed."

  Tomas just nodded in agreement saying "Then that will be fine as will this." he ran his hand slowly down Marcus' neck and chest finally gripping both of their cocks and stroking.

  "Fuck..." Marcus cursed as Tomas just nodded in agreement and mewled in pleasure feeling Marcus' finger breach him further.

  They continued like this until finally they both reached completion crying out each others names. Tomas slowly went lax in Marcus' lap resting his head on Marcus' shoulder as Marcus wrapped his arms tight around Tomas and rested his head on Tomas'.

  They laid their breathing heavily as Tomas said "Hmm that was nice..."

  Marcus just nodded saying "Yeah...you didn't plan this did you?"

  Tomas snorted saying "Not this part...the talking sure but this was completely improvised."

  Marcus just chuckled and pulled Tomas closer kissing his wet curls and said, "We should get out."

  "In a bit..." Tomas murmured sleepily.

 Marcus chuckled saying, "We can cuddle more in the bed and not turn into prunes."

 Tomas leaned back some saying "I guess that sounds good."

 Marcus leaned in and whispered in Tomas' ear "And maybe I can further claim my reward."

 Tomas' eyes glistened with glee and said; "Now it sounds great." Marcus just laughed shaking his head as Tomas slowly stood up and grabbed a nearby towel for himself then one for Marcus.

  Marcus pulled Tomas into his arms and kissing him said "Thank you Tomas...for everything."

  "No need to thank me Marcus. It is true...every word I said." Tomas told him softly kissing him just as softly when he pulled back and took Marcus' hand leading him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comment and like if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
